La Perla
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Japón ha lanzado su ataque y Estados Unidos no llega a tiempo. ¿Culpa suya? Histórico. POV América. Mención a otros países.


**Notas de autor:**Este drabble se refiere al ataque de Pearl Harbour por parte de la armada nipona. Estados Unidos tenía la información apropiada para defenderse del ataque pero no se pensó que Japón pudiese hacer tanto daño. Aún así se envió el mensaje a Hawai pero este llegó dos horas después del ataque y ya no se pudo hacer gran cosa para remediarlo.

* * *

><p>No podía dejar de pensar. Era algo comprensible, ¿verdad? No era mi guerra, no tenía por qué meterme en ella, no otra vez. Era muy poco el tiempo que había pasado desde la Gran Guerra y no quería participar en otro conflicto como ese. Sería demasiado. Así se lo había dicho a Inglaterra y él no me había comprendido. Me había llamado cobarde, gritado, insultado con rabia. Creo que le había decepcionado que no lo apoyase pero es que yo no quería salir escaldado más de lo que estaba. Sinceramente, poco a poco me estaba haciendo con la hegemonía del poder capitalista, dictaba normas y se seguían, mi bolsa de acciones repercutía en todo el mundo, nadie podía pararme. No quería perder mi puesto después de haber pasado por la Gran Depresión.<p>

Yo era Estados Unidos. Me siento orgulloso de lo que soy y cómo soy. Quizá mi mayor defecto es que soy un engreído y que tengo delirios de grandeza. Y también soy egoísta pero… no idiota.

Bueno, puede que no mucho.

* * *

><p>—Señor, estamos preparados—la voz grave del almirante Isoroku Yamamoto hizo que Japón alzara la cabeza.<p>

La nación se había sometido a una pequeña meditación antes de comandar el ataque, sopesando toda la información, hechos y posibilidades. No podía echarse atrás. Lo que iba a hacer llevaba años planeándolo, quizá como venganza, y no quedaría en muy buena posición si desperdiciaba la oportunidad. Sabía que Estados Unidos poseía la información sobre su ataque pero no estaba asustado. Se estaba esperando una gran defensa, digna de una de las mayores naciones del globo y quizá estaba algo nervioso, pero no asustado, nunca asustado.

—Bien, en marcha—las parcas palabras facilitaron luz verde a la operación. Japón se levantó con gracilidad y, seguido por el almirante, salió al aire libre del puerto en donde esperaba su flota.

Con porte solemne dio un repaso a las órdenes y embarcó a todo el mundo con rapidez.

Estaban preparados y listos para actuar.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos estaba inquieto. Corriendo todo lo que podía, llevaba en brazos al desfallecido mensajero que respiraba dificultosamente, transportando la advertencia de ataque. Se sentía desfallecido pero tenía que llegar a tiempo o sería todo un desastre que no querría presenciar. Los ánimos se le estaban apagando.<p>

"Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más" se repetía una y otra vez mientras daba las zancadas más largas.

También pensaba en como podía estar pasándole eso a él. Él, la gran pre-potencia mundial, el gran Estados Unidos. Él, que no estaba metido hasta el cuello en esa guerra absurda.

Se le escurrían las gafas con el sudor y la nariz le picaba pero no podía detenerse. Sentía que los pulmones le estallaban. Fue en ese entonces, cuando supo que no lo había conseguido. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el espinazo pero no paró de correr. Los calambres le hicieron trastabillar ligeramente y aun así se mantuvo de pie, galopando. Oía los gritos dentro de su cabeza, sentía la agonía en su piel y la sangre brotando por sus brazos, empapando su ropa. Un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió, también la impotencia. El fuego, el dolor y los llantos.

Cuando llegó a su destino, dejó al muchacho en el suelo y oteó alrededor. Los barcos y los aviones japoneses daban vueltas disparando contra todo lo que veían. El ruido era ensordecedor. El puerto estaba teñido de sangre, rojo por el fuego que flotaba en el agua.  
>Estados Unidos cayó de rodillas ante la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los dientes apretados de frustración. Había llegado tarde.<p>

Un grito de rabia se escapó de entre sus labios y las lágrimas se desbordaron, empañando los cristales de sus gafas. Alzaba los ojos, buscando al responsable. Giró la cabeza y buscó por todos lados hasta que lo encontró ahí, regio y altivo, mirándolo con arrogancia y seriedad.

Japón.

Acercándose a América, Japón se quedó a una distancia muy pequeña sin temerlo. Ahora mismo, no estaba en posición de contraatacar.

—¿Por qué?—la pregunta proveniente de la joven nación arrodillada no le impresionó, de hecho la esperaba.

Japón no respondió, evocando todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Estados Unidos se había interpuesto en su camino. La segunda guerra Chino-Japonesa, la Nota de Hull, el cierre del canal de Panamá, el petróleo…

* * *

><p><em>El 8 de diciembre, Estados Unidos se unió al bando Aliado declarándole la guerra a Japón, convirtiéndose así el conflicto en la que sería la Segunda Guerra Mundial. <em>


End file.
